<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Зимний город by fandom Stand Still Stay Silent 2020 (SSSS_Team), Kami_Shiroi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25612441">Зимний город</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202020'>fandom Stand Still Stay Silent 2020 (SSSS_Team)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kami_Shiroi/pseuds/Kami_Shiroi'>Kami_Shiroi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stand Still Stay Silent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Olympics, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Romance, Winter Sports</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:54:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25612441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kami_Shiroi/pseuds/Kami_Shiroi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Лалли – биатлонист с олимпийскими амбициями и грузом имени семьи Хотакайнен на плечах. Эмиль – одаренный фигурист, влюбленный в своего лучшего друга. </p><p>Когда у Эмиля на льду все идет наперекосяк, им нужно решить, что для них более важно: слава или они друг для друга.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lalli Hotakainen/Emil Västerström</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020 - Level 2 Quest 3 - Миди G-PG-13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Зимний город</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24417892">Winter City</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/livia_1291/pseuds/livia_1291">livia_1291</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>У зимних видов спорта, о котором никто не просил, вдохновленный <a href="https://heliaofbuda.tumblr.com/tagged/winter-olympicssss">восхитительными артами heliaofbuda</a> на тему Зимней Олимпиады.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>– Еще раз, – командует Тару, и Эмиль со стоном поднимает себя со льда и трет ноющее бедро. Определенно, в ближайшие несколько часов он будет щеголять впечатляющим синяком. Его голос эхом отдается на пустом катке, отскакивая от стен и сливаясь с жужжанием, которое, нагреваясь, издают яркие лампы.</p><p>– Сколько еще раз? – спрашивает он, затаив дыхание, и она одаряет его лукавой улыбкой, когда склоняется над ограждением катка и хлопает ладонью по холодным перилам.</p><p>– Пока не получится.</p><p>Не существует эффективного способа спорить с Тару – Эмиль усвоил это очень быстро. В молодости она была звездной фигуристкой, трижды завоевывавшей для родной Финляндии олимпийское золото и дважды серебро, прежде чем вышла на пенсию. Теперь она самый безжалостный тренер Эмиля (он клянется, что она стремилась заполучить его, потому что он швед – когда он упомянул об этом Сигрюн, та хохотала до слез).</p><p>В фигурном катании назначение прыжка двояко: во-первых, в принципе приземлиться, и, во вторых, сделать это <i>красиво</i>. Эмиль все еще сосредоточен на первой задаче – пытаться прыгнуть тройной аксель<sup>1</sup> опасно, и он падает вновь и вновь, сажает синяки на бедра, лодыжки и колени, но, к счастью, обходится без каких-либо серьезных повреждений. Синяки и растяжения, конечно, отстой, но они неизбежны.</p><p>Он скользит к другому краю катка, набирает скорость, готовясь к прыжку. Тройной аксель совсем не прост, но Тару настаивает, что, когда он освоит его, то получит преимущество над любым другим фигуристом на соревнованиях.</p><p><i>Если освою</i>, думает Эмиль и отталкивается ото льда ребром конька.</p><p>Когда он в воздухе, время течет медленно, становится густым и вязким, как патока. Он поворачивается, раз, другой, третий, и затем дополнительный полуоборот, потому что, конечно же, Тару выбрала один из самых смехотворно сложных прыжков. Он уверен, все это занимает секунду, в лучшем случае, но ему кажется, что он целую вечность висит над катком.</p><p>И затем он приземляется, и он должен согнуть колено, чтобы поглотить порожденную им силу, и вытянуть ногу, и…</p><p>Тару ухмыляется ему, и изумленный Эмиль вдруг осознает, что он все еще на ногах, балансирует на острой грани конька.</p><p>– Я что…? – у него получается, и он не в силах скрыть быстро растущую улыбку. <i>Есть</i>, думает он, и, когда она кивает, отворачивается, чтобы торжествующе сжать кулаки.</p><p>– Было круто, – вдруг говорит кто-то из-за спины Тару, и Эмиль почти близок к инфаркту – еще пять минут назад они <i>совершенно точно</i> были одни на катке. Они пришли так рано, чтобы быть уверенными, что у Эмиля будет достаточно места для этой техники, а также, что никто их не подкараулит. Фигурное катание исключительно конкурентный вид спорта, и другие тренеры не видели ничего особенного в том, чтобы прийти посмотреть (и это, к сожалению, не запрещено). У Тару есть свои способы бороться с этим, вроде просыпаться в несусветную рань и буравить взглядом каждого, кто осмелится вторгнуться на ее утренние тренировки. На деле, он может подумать только об одном единственном человеке, кому может быть позволено наблюдать за Эмилем без опаски навлечь на себя гнев его тренера.</p><p>– Лалли? – потрясенно спрашивает он, и названный им человек подходит к катку и облокачивается о перила, двигаясь грациозно и немного по-кошачьи. На нем теплый серый свитер, но Эмиль видит выглядывающее из-под него плотное термобелье – должно быть, он тоже тренировался.</p><p>– Привет.</p><p>– Привет, – он скользит к бортику, с помощью зубцов на лезвии конька притормаживая почти вплотную, и потирает затылок, неожиданно застеснявшись. Для Эмиля необычно вести себя так – он весьма заносчив, и перед кем-нибудь другим завершенный тройной аксель стал бы поводом для холодно-небрежного равнодушия. Но это Лалли, а Лалли <i>не</i> кто-нибудь. Особенно не для Эмиля. – Ты, ну, ты видел?</p><p>– Ага, – подтверждает Лалли, Тару хлопает его по плечу, Эмилю же адресует лукавый, понимающий взгляд.</p><p>– Хорошая работа, Эмиль. Свободен, увидимся завтра в 5 утра. Он весь твой, Лалли.</p><p>Она любезно делает вид, что не слышит вырвавшийся из Эмиля при словах «пять утра» стон протеста, подхватывает свои сумку и пальто и машет им, уходя с катка.</p><p>– Она пытается убить меня, клянусь, – провозглашает он, и Лалли, закатывая глаза от его наигранного драматизма, отступает в сторону, чтобы Эмиль мог сойти с катка и разуться. Он поворачивает сверкающие серебряные лезвия коньков под светом, высматривая нечто, чего Лалли не видит, после чего решает, что они в порядке и бережно укладывает в сумку.</p><p>– Завтрак? – предлагает Лалли, и Эмиль, тяжело вздохнув, кивает, потирает покрытое синяками бедро и вздрагивает от того, как чувствительна кожа под обтягивающими леггинсами.</p><p>– Ух, звучит здорово. Дай мне переодеться, и я буду ждать тебя снаружи. Ты за рулем.</p><p>– Знаю, – отвечает Лалли, и Эмиль, с самой мягкой из своих улыбок, наблюдает, как его друг бредет обратно к паркингу, а потом сам отправляется навстречу уединенной раздевалке и долгожданному горячему душу.</p><p class="part_brake">***</p><p>В круглосуточной закусочной, когда они приезжают, тихо, и Эмиль решает, что это одно из преимуществ подъема в то, что их подруга Сигрюн как-то назвала «чертовой ранью». Они выбирают столик у окна, и садятся друг напротив друга. Потрескавшийся красный винил сидений и дешевые столешницы «под-дерево» знакомы Эмилю не хуже, чем тыльная часть его собственной руки, и их официант приветствует обоих по имени, когда приносит кувшинчик крепчайшего черного кофе без единого слова с их стороны.</p><p>Лалли заказывает свой обычный завтрак – пару оладий и яичницу-болтунью из трех яиц, тогда как Эмиль выбирает омлет и фрукты. Когда им приносят их заказ, Лалли тянется в угол стола за липким стеклянным кувшинчиком кленового сиропа и выливает на оладьи добрую половину его, проследив, чтобы не залить яичницу, а потом доливает немного в кофе. Эмиль чинно режет омлет на небольшие кусочки, проверяя, что в начинке точно нет грибов. Какое-то время они сидят в тишине, пока наслаждаются завтраком, но молчание никогда не было сильной стороной Эмиля.</p><p>– Разве не странно, – задумчиво говорит он с набитым ртом, – что я занимаюсь зимним видом спорта и ненавижу зиму?</p><p>Лалли пожимает плечами и тянется через стол, чтобы стащить ломтик яблока. Эмиль уже привык к этому: что бы он ни заказал, Лалли обязательно перехватит кусочек-другой. Если же он совсем не в настроении делиться, все, что ему нужно, это заказать оладьи с черникой, и Лалли будет злобно буравить его взглядом из своего угла, пока Эмиль единолично поедает свой завтрак.</p><p>– Ты не ненавидишь зиму, – напоминает ему Лалли, критично рассматривая ломтик яблока, прежде чем укусить. – Ты ненавидишь темноту.</p><p>– Она угнетает меня, – жалуется Эмиль, театрально откидываясь на проминающуюся под ним поролоновую спинку кресла и улыбаясь тому, как Лалли закатывает глаза. – Я понятия не имею, как тебе удается переносить ее с такой легкостью.</p><p>В самом сердце зимы трудно с уверенностью сказать, когда заканчивается один день и начинается другой, но у них есть способы справиться с этим и методы, чтобы преодолеть катастрофический недостаток солнечного света и постоянный холод. Лалли совсем не чужд этих освященных временем методик; ему приходится следить за своим здоровьем, даже когда темное время года усложняет ему ранний подъем.</p><p>– Бег на лыжах. Добавки с витамином D <sup>2</sup>. Рыбий жир, – Лалли в отвращении морщит вздернутый нос. – Онни настаивает. Гадость. Я тебе принесу. </p><p>– Ты принесешь мне мерзкий рыбий жир? – Эмиль гоняет по тарелке кусок припущенного шпината, морщась и кривя губы. – Это внимательно с твоей стороны, но я такое не пью.</p><p>Лалли наставляет на него столовый нож, и Эмиль понимает, что это было не предложение.</p><p>– Ты будешь, это полезно. Может, он сделает тебя менее странным.</p><p>Эмиль совсем неблагородно фыркает и прячет лицо за салфеткой, глядя поверх просвечивающей бумаги на Лалли, который невозмутимо жует свои оладьи.</p><p>– Я <i>не</i> странный, спасибо тебе огромное.</p><p>– Ты катаешься на коньках по собственному желанию, – буднично указывает Лалли, – это странно.</p><p>– Ты – катаешься на лыжах и стреляешь, как будто бы что-то одно недостаточно сложно!</p><p>Лалли почти готов ответить какой-нибудь остротой, но дверь в закусочную распахивается, и на пороге появляется разношерстная компания и тут же принимается сбивать налипший на подошвы снег и снимать вязаные шапки и пуховики.</p><p>– Двигай, – ворчит Сигрюн, взмахами показывая Эмилю, что он должен делать. Он сдвигается к окну, освобождая ей место. Рейнир усаживается рядом с Лалли, который награждает его в ответ злобным взглядом, а Миккель подтаскивает стул к торцу стола.</p><p>– Я собираюсь спать вечно, – объявляет она, как только Миккель заказывает еще один кувшин кофе. – В самом деле, кто решил, что вставать в такую рань лучший способ тренироваться? Я хочу перекинуться с ним парой словечек. Всего несколько слов, правда, но только ма…</p><p>Миккель затыкает ее, протягивая ей чашку обжигающего кофе, и поворачивается к Лалли, тот забился в угол с едой и зыркал оттуда на всех так, будто подозревал их в попытках украсть ее.</p><p>– Олимпийские испытания скоро? – спрашивает он, и Лалли коротко кивает.</p><p>– Мм.</p><p>– Удачи.</p><p>– Не нуждаюсь, – бормочет Лалли, собирая последним кусочком оладьи сироп с тарелки. – Я лучший, – его слова высокомерны, но Эмиль в состоянии увидеть напряжение, поблескивающее, словно молнии, в его глазах. Эти испытания были всем для Лалли, кульминацией всех его многолетних тренировок, наградой за все его травмы, жертвование сном и суровый тренинг.</p><p>– Я видела твои тренировки этим утром, по пути к трамплинам, – Сигрюн вмешивается, она сидит, опираясь на локоть. – Ты быстрый! Как твоя стрельба?</p><p>– Он никогда не промахивается, – гордо говорит Эмиль, а Лалли пожимает плечами, отставляет тарелку и берет другой ломтик яблока.</p><p>– Я много тренируюсь. Больше, чем кто-либо еще.</p><p>Дело еще и в семье Лалли. Хотакайнены – короли биатлона. Его бабушка Энси – самая титулованная биатлонистка в истории Финляндии, а старший кузен Лалли Онни следовал по ее стопам, прежде чем злополучная травма не оборвала его карьеру слишком рано. Лалли тренировался с Энси с тех пор, как научился стоять, и зарекомендовал себя и как потрясающий лыжник, и как пугающе меткий стрелок. Он привез домой свою первую медаль в 10, и теперь, в 19, уверенно продвигался к тому, чтобы войти в олимпийскую сборную Финляндии.</p><p>– Ну, мы все болеем за тебя, – Сигрюн весела, она откидывается назад и с аппетитом вгрызается во внушительную стопку вафель, которую только что поставил перед ней официант. – Мы должны будем отметить, когда ты попадешь в состав. Как настоящие викинги, с литрами водки и аквавит.</p><p>– Это настолько хорошая идея, с учетом тренировок и прочего? – спрашивает Рейнир через ободок своей кофейной чашки. Сигрюн презрительно усмехается.</p><p>– Я тебя <i>умоляю</i>. В ночь перед моим первым крупным соревнованием я была в стельку пьяна и все равно взяла золото! – Она машет вилкой в его сторону, и Рейнир долгим взглядом провожает нанизанные на них вафли, ковыряя свою обжаренную с обеих сторон яичницу-глазунью. Сигрюн неистова, как и ее дисциплина – она прыгунья с трамплина, трехкратная золотая олимпийская медалистка в этом виде спорта, и может перепить кого угодно, кроме Миккеля.</p><p>– Думаю, я пас. Кататься с похмелья – ничего веселого, – признается Рейнир, перекидывая через плечо свою длинную ярко-рыжую косу. – Забудь о гонке. Я бы упал и был бы сбит.</p><p>– Пей до дна, – бормочет Лалли, и Эмилю приходится давить смех. Рейнир конькобежец, и весьма хорош. Он приехал тренироваться аж из самой Исландии, и он тоже нацелен на Олимпиаду.</p><p>– Итак, у тебя и Рейнира испытания, а ты, Эмиль, получил свое ближайшее расписание?</p><p>Эмиль кивает, доедая последний фрукт, он не вполне уверен, как Миккелю удается быть в курсе дел их всех. Датчанин играл в кёрлинг, пока не решил, что работа тренера подходит ему куда больше, чем соревнования, так что он предполагает, что нет ничего удивительного в том, что ему удается следить за датами и соревнованиями.</p><p>– Да. Двадцать второго, прямо перед Рождеством, – услышав дату, Лалли едва уловимо вздрагивает, и Рейнир смотрит на него с немым вопросом в глазах. – Было бы здорово, если б вы, ребята, смогли прийти.</p><p>– Я приду! – обещает Сигрюн, толкает локтем Миккеля в бок. Ему не нужно ничего говорить: куда идет она, туда и он. – Ни за что не пропущу. Мне нравится смотреть, как ты всех размазываешь.</p><p>– К этому времени я уже вернусь с испытаний, так что просто напиши мне детали, – Рейнир и впрямь отчаянно верный друг. Эмиль уверен, что мог бы сказать ему, что собирается на состязание шеф-поваров в приготовлении чили, и Рейнир явился бы с самодельным плакатом в его поддержку и таким количеством энтузиазма, что почти неловко. </p><p>– Я… мне нужно идти, – тихо говорит Лалли, и его прекрасные миндалевидные глаза глядят вдаль, сосредоточившись на заснеженном лесе через дорогу. – Больше тренировок, – Рейнир встает, давая ему выйти, и он накидывает свою парку до колен, засовывая руки в карманы. Он отводит глаза от Эмиля, переводя взгляд на свои высокие, подбитые мехом боты. – Пока.</p><p>– И что это было? – Сигрюн изгибает бровь, Эмиль только пожимает плечами, наблюдая, как его лучший друг выезжает со стоянки и сворачивает вниз по дороге в направлении трасс для гонок по пересеченной местности.</p><p>– Не уверен. В последнее время он действительно тяжело тренируется. Ты же знаешь, Олимпиада всегда была его целью, – Эмиль не совсем понимает это стремление – сам он всегда был доволен меньшими соревнованиями. Фигурное катание это весело, и оно составляет значительную часть того, кто он есть, но оно не является для него всем (он совершенно точно не собирается ехать на Олимпиаду). Тем не менее, он поддерживает Лалли, и, если тот войдет в сборную, не стоит и спрашивать, будет ли Эмиль рядом, чтобы поддержать его.</p><p>– Надеюсь, у него получится, – бормочет она, барабаня пальцем по своему предплечью. – У него сердце олимпийца.</p><p>Она права – Эмиль любит побеждать, и это делает его хорошим спортсменом, но Лалли ненавидит проигрывать, и это делает его великим. Его выносливость и напористость вне конкуренции, и он вкладывает всю душу в каждое соревнование. Это отчаянная страсть, но благодаря ей он зашел так далеко.</p><p>Рейнир поджимает губы, складывая их пустые тарелки в стопку в центре стола, и тянется к парке, которую запихал в угол дивана.</p><p>– У него получится, – шепчет он. – Я уверен.</p><p class="part_brake">***</p><p>Уже поздний вечер, когда Эмиль стучится в дверь дома Лалли, с его руки свисает пакет, и снег поблескивает в его волосах. Солнце уже скрылось за горизонтом, погрузив мир в практически вечную темноту середины зимы. В свете фонаря над крыльцом его дыхание вырывается белоснежным облачком, а сам он переминается с ноги на ногу, пытаясь согреться, пока ждет. За запотевшим окном он улавливает чьи-то спешные передвижения, и Тууликки Хотакайнен выглядывает из-за двери, ее лицо светлеет, когда она видит, кто тут.</p><p>– Эмиль! Входи, пожалуйста, Лалли наверху. Он только вернулся, – говорит она ему, провожая его в прихожую, где он снимает свои ботинки, перчатки и пуховик. – Думаю, он будет рад тебя видеть.</p><p>– Спасибо, – отвечает он, наклоняясь, чтоб слегка почесать рыже-белую кошку с оригинальным именем Кошка. Она бродит по району, приходя и уходя, как ей вздумается, но особенно обожает Лалли, к его великой досаде.</p><p>Тууликки забирает у него пакет, заглядывая внутрь, и нежно улыбается ему, прежде чем настойчиво отправить его на второй этаж.</p><p>Когда Эмиль легонько стучится в дверь комнаты Лалли, ему никто не отвечает. Замешкавшись, он приоткрывает дверь и заглядывает внутрь, прежде чем распахнуть ее, а потом понимает, что комната пуста. Дверь закрывается со щелчком, когда он входит и оказывается в знакомой обстановке: кровать застелена, и пара тонких гоночных лыж стоит у открытого окна, все еще покрытые каплями растаявшего снега. Он слегка ежится от того, как свежо в комнате, – он знает, Лалли любит холод, но это просто <i>смешно</i>.</p><p>Дверь в ванную закрыта, но Эмиль может слышать предательский плеск воды из-за нее, и он подходит, легонько стуча по дереву костяшками руки.</p><p>– Лалли? Это я, – зовет он, и сперва в ответ только тишина, а потом он слышит приветственное угуканье.</p><p>– Входи, – через секунду решает Лалли, и Эмиль проскальзывает внутрь, дверь закрывается за ним.</p><p>Лалли расслабленно лежит в ванной на декоративных ножках, его глаза закрыты, а худые руки уложены на стенки ванной. Эмилю видны кусочки льда, плавающие на поверхности чистой воды, он содрогается и усаживается на коврик рядом с ванной, потирая синяк, который расцветает ярко-фиолетовым цветком на его бедре.</p><p>– Ледяная ванна<sup>3</sup>, да? Ты и впрямь любишь особенные пытки.</p><p>Лалли приоткрывает один глаз, глубоко вдыхает, садится и грациозно изгибает спину, потягиваясь. Эмилю приходится отвести взгляд, чтоб не пялиться. Лалли прекрасен, со своей бледной кожей и поджарыми мышцами, и он мог бы часами перечислять каждый синяк и шрам, все острые выступы его позвонков и широкие впадины его бедер. Так было бы, если Лалли хоть когда-нибудь будет достаточно сдержан, чтобы позволить ему это, и если Эмилю хоть когда-нибудь хватит храбрости рассказать ему об этом. </p><p>– Это полезно, – он зевает, тянется одной рукой к макушке Эмиля, пропуская сквозь пальцы его золотые пряди, и ложится обратно. Лунный свет, падающий в высокое окошко, заставляет его серые глаза сиять и окрашивает воду в цвет ртути. – Мне осталось всего пару минут.</p><p>– В последнее время ты много тренировался, – Эмиль осторожно подбирает слова; он сидит, скрестив ноги и откинувшись назад, опираясь на ладони. Ванный коврик под его пальцами мягок, задумавшись, он погружается в эту мягкость, глядя на Лалли краешком глаза. – Все в порядке? Ты, вроде как, спешил куда-то этим утром.</p><p>Он ощущает, как обычно уверенная рука Лалли резко дергается в его волосах, подтверждая его подозрения. Что-то <i>случилось</i>.</p><p>– Ты можешь рассказать мне, Лалли, – настойчиво говорит он, и Лалли убирает руку. Он садится и сжимается, подтягивая колени к груди и обнимая их обеими руками. Он не смотрит на Эмиля, не сводя глаз с маленьких кусочков льда, тающих и распадающихся в воде вокруг него.</p><p>– Мне нужно ехать в Хельсинки для испытаний. С пятнадцатого по двадцать второе.</p><p>Тишина почти оглушает Эмиля, и он выдыхает воздух, который задержал, чтобы разбить ее, его плечи слегка оседают. Точно. Испытания. То, чего Лалли ждал всю свою жизнь.</p><p>– Это из-за того, что ты не сможешь быть на моих соревнованиях? Лалли, я и так знал, что однажды так и будет, и более того, я поддерживаю тебя. Всегда, неважно, что ты делаешь. Это важно для тебя, такое может случиться один раз в жизни! У меня будут и другие соревнования, – разумеется, он расстроен, но речь сейчас не о нем. Мягкий коврик под коленями скрадывает твердость пола, когда он тянется и кладет свою теплую руку на плечо Лалли, и тот вздрагивает от прикосновения, но не отстраняется, а прячет лицо в кольце своих рук. </p><p>– Давай вытащим тебя отсюда, – шепчет Эмиль, тянется за полотенцем, чтобы вручить ему, и отворачивается, когда Лалли встает, и ледяная вода течет с него ручьями. – Давай, тебе нужно отдохнуть и согреться. Я принес тебе несколько <i>корвапуусти</i><sup>4</sup> из той университетской пекарни, мы можем посмотреть что-нибудь и забыть об этом всем пока что.</p><p>Лалли присоединяется к нему на кровати, одетый в спортивные штаны и великоватый свитер, который открывает Эмилю умопомрачительный вид на его ключицы. Он уже спустился вниз за булочками с корицей и принес наверх четыре штуки, все еще теплые, из духовки. По логике вещей, он взял бы две, и Лалли взял бы две, но он знает, что, скорее всего, это будет так: Лалли слопает три штуки и по доброте душевной позволит Эмилю взять последнюю.</p><p>– Я подумал, мы можем посмотреть что-нибудь совсем бессмысленное. Жвачка для мозгов, короче, – предлагает он, заходит в свой нетфликсовский аккаунт на ноутбуке и проматывает несколько сериалов, пока Лалли, уже жующий плюшку, выбирает.</p><p>Они уютно устраиваются под одеялом, прижавшись друг к другу на груде подушек, сложенных в изголовье кровати. Голова Лалли покоится на груди Эмиля, а Эмиль свободно приобнимает его за плечи, бездумно растирая через свитер сухие мышцы. Проходит половина эпизода, пока Лалли, наконец, не начинает говорить, его голос звучит мягко и приглушенно из-за толстовки Эмиля.</p><p>– Я тоже хочу поддержать тебя, – шепчет он, и Эмиль тянется нажать на паузу, хмуря брови в замешательстве. Забыли, называется.</p><p>– Ты поддерживаешь меня! Это второе выступление, которое ты пропускаешь с тех пор, как мы знакомы, и я никогда не ожидал, что ты придешь на <i>любое</i> из них. Кроме того, – он опускает взгляд на своего лучшего друга, который прижимается так тесно к нему, что Эмиль может чувствовать, как исходящее от него тепло проходит сквозь их одежду, – по-моему, это довольно-таки важное событие. Это Олимпиада! Это то, чего ты хочешь, нет?</p><p>Лалли редко говорит, не подумав, и Эмиль уже привык ждать ответа. Проходит почти минута, когда он шепчет в изгиб шеи Эмиля, слишком тихо, чтобы быть услышанным.</p><p>– Мне так кажется. Что, если это не так?</p><p>Это совсем не то, что Эмиль ожидает услышать, но он старается сдержать свое удивление при себе. Лалли хватает собственного стресса, не следует добавлять переживаний Эмиля. </p><p>– Все нормально, – шепчет он в его волосы, и Лалли глубоко вздыхает, теплое дыхание овевает горло Эмиля. – Ты сможешь понять это по ходу дела. Не думаю, что кто-либо <i>действительно</i> знает, чего хочет.</p><p>И снова их окутывает тишина, когда они цепляются друг за друга так, как если бы гравитация могла ослабить свою хватку в любой момент. Лалли дышит в такт Эмилю, глубоко и медленно, а затем прижимается щекой к его груди, где может слышать равномерное биение его сердца. Не так-то просто озвучить свои настоящие страхи – сказать о них вслух значит сделать их реальными, вывести всех своих чудовищ на свет, где всякий сможет увидеть их. Но прямо сейчас тут только Эмиль, и он доверяет ему, поэтому он закрывает глаза и разрешает демонам, что преследуют его во тьме, выйти на свет.</p><p>– Что, если я провалюсь?</p><p>– Тогда ты попытаешься снова в следующем сезоне, – говорит ему Эмиль, как если бы это было самым очевидным решением в мире, и Лалли действительно желает, чтобы все было так просто. К тому же, это вопрос гордости – он лучший, он не ошибается. Он – внук Энси, и груз всеобщих ожиданий лежал на нем бременем с тех пор, как он стал достаточно хорош для соревнований.</p><p>– Я <i>не могу</i> провалиться.</p><p>На этот раз молчит Эмиль, рассеянно поглаживая чудесные, светлые волосы Лалли рукой, все еще лежащей на его плече.</p><p>– Ты знаешь, что ты больше, чем то, что ты делаешь, верно? – спрашивает он, и Лалли не знает, что на это ответить, потому что он <i>всегда</i> был связан своей работой. К счастью, Эмиль, похоже, не ждет словесного ответа, так что он выдыхает свой ответ в тишину комнаты и протягивает руку, чтобы взять еще одну булочку с корицей, не обращая внимания на жалобы Эмиля, что его толстовка вся в крошках.</p><p class="part_brake">***</p><p>Лалли не уверен, когда они уснули, но он просыпается до рассвета, осторожно высвобождаясь из одеяла и сонных объятий Эмиля. Вне их маленького гнездышка холодно, он сползает с кровати, мягко шлепая босыми ногами по полу, и идет закрыть окно.</p><p>Тонкими пальцами он обхватывает подоконник, когда высовывается наружу, в раннее утро; он дрожит, так холодно, что даже влага от его дыхания на ресницах может замерзнуть. Снег сияет золотом под светом одинокого уличного фонаря, и луна окружена ледяными кристалликами. Рассвет будет таким же холодным, думает он, осторожно опуская окно и запирая его.</p><p>В постели Эмиль ворочается, просыпаясь, потирает костяшками глаза и сонно моргает в неверном лунном свете.</p><p>– Который час? – невнятно спрашивает он, а потом отвечает сам себе, бросив быстрый взгляд на свой телефон. Сине-белый свет экрана подсвечивает его широко распахнутые глаза, и он молнией вскакивает, шаря в поисках своих вещей. – Черт, черт, <i>черт</i>! Я должен быть на катке через пятнадцать минут, Тару <i>прикончит</i> меня!</p><p>Край кровати прогибается, когда Лалли садится на нее, и Эмиль оглядывается на него, замечая темные круги под глазами, то, как его волосы торчат во все стороны, легкую хрипотцу в голосе после сна, когда он говорит.</p><p>– Вероятно. Хочешь, чтобы я подвез тебя? Я собираюсь на полигон.</p><p>– Тебе нужно отдохнуть, – ворчит Эмиль, но, как и всегда, спорить бессмысленно.</p><p>Они грузят лыжи и длинную мягкую сумку, в которой, как знает Эмиль, лежит винтовка Лалли, на заднее сиденье автомобиля, прежде чем тронуться в путь по только что расчищенным дорогам. Небо все еще темное, как сосновая смола, и не посветлеет еще довольно долго – по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока они не закончат с утренними тренировками и не займутся своими дальнейшими делами. </p><p>Благодаря тому, что Лалли нарушил скоростной режим (по правде, он настаивает, что не более чем на десять километров в час, это ни о чем), Эмиль успевает на каток в самый последний момент, но Тару решает, что он все-таки опоздал, и нагружает его дополнительными упражнениями. К концу он почти валится без сил, но, пока зашнуровывает коньки, все, о чем он может думать, что это <i>более</i> чем стоит того.</p><p class="part_brake">***</p><p>Лалли ненавидит летать.</p><p>Разумеется, до Хельсинки рукой подать, но он ненавидит быть обязанным прибывать за несколько часов, не переносит возню с контролем безопасности и терпеть не может, когда самолет делает крен или попадает в болтанку, потому что непоколебимо уверен, что в воздухе ничего такого быть не может.</p><p>Ко времени приземления лицо Лалли неприятного зеленоватого оттенка, и твердая земля кажется ему благословением, и он радуется ей, пока забирает свои вещи с окруженного толпой багажного конвейера. Отойдя, он заглядывает в мягкие дорожные сумки, удостоверяясь, что его багаж не получил никаких повреждений. Путешествовать с биатлонным снаряжением всегда такая морока, но ничего не поделаешь, за годы он уяснил, как справиться с большинством трудностей. Он взваливает сумки на плечо и собирается с силами, прежде чем выйти на холод и поймать такси.</p><p>По мнению Лалли, Хельсинки чересчур многолюден. Ему куда как более милы тихие леса и замерзшие озера его родины, но, пока он, прислонясь к окну, считает заправки, мимо которых они проехали, он думает, что Эмилю этот город мог бы прийтись по вкусу. Ему всегда было более комфортно в городах, чем Лалли.</p><p><i>Это всего неделя</i>, говорит он себе. <i>Это всего лишь неделя, и все закончится</i>. Лалли снова взваливает сумки на плечо и разглядывает кирпичный фасад пугающе огромного и чрезвычайно заурядного отеля, где он будет спать во время испытаний. Лучше не думать о доме, или о людях, которых он оставил. Сейчас самое время быть здесь и сейчас, чтобы, наконец, быть именно тем, кем он должен быть.</p><p>Сейчас самое время <i>сосредоточиться</i>.</p><p class="part_brake">***</p><p>Говоря откровенно, Эмиль совсем не уверен, как это случилось.</p><p>Для начала, это был даже не сложный прыжок – одинарный тулуп<sup>4</sup>, он прыгал его с восьми лет, – но что-то идет не так при приземлении, и он слышит потрясенный возглас Тару, еще до того, как сам понимает, что что-то не так.</p><p>Раздается отчетливо слышный хлопок, а за ним – невыносимое цунами худшей боли, какую он когда-либо испытывал. Из него выбивает дух, и перехватывает дыхание, когда он растягивается на льду. Все, что ему остается, стараться не потерять сознание, пока он собирает воедино произошедшее.</p><p>
  <i>Нет, нет, этого не может быть.</i>
</p><p>– Не двигайся, – рявкает Тару, как будто он в принципе может. Она опускается рядом с ним на колени и осматривает его правую ногу, следуя пальцами вдоль наружной части бедра вниз к колену, и качает головой.</p><p>– Не думаю, что это перелом, – бормочет она, но взгляд Эмиля остекленел, и она осторожно помогает ему подняться, чтобы не задеть колено. В этот раз в его легких достаточно воздуха, он вскрикивает, когда пытается перенести вес на эту ногу, и она сжимает губы, ее лицо мрачно.</p><p>– Мы едем в травмпункт.</p><p>Эмиль не протестует. Ему требуется вся его сила воли, чтобы медленно двигаться к машине Тару, и он не говорит ни слова, пока медсестра за стойкой не спрашивает его имя и дату рождения, а затем любезно предоставляет им кресло-каталку, так что ему больше не нужно ходить.</p><p>Мама приезжает через полчаса, как раз когда врач осматривает его колено. Рентген уже показал, что перелома нет, что хорошо, потому что гипс определенно не в его стиле, но что-то совершенно точно очень не так.</p><p>Хельга Вестерстрём убирает волосы сына с его покрытого испариной лба и держит его за руку, пока медик, задумчиво прищурившись, бережно обращается с его пострадавшей ногой.</p><p>– Итак, – наконец, говорит врач, усаживаясь обратно на небольшой крутящийся стул и кладя сомкнутые в замок руки на свое колено, – никакого перелома, но я считаю, что у вас растяжение третьей степени передней крестообразной связки, или ACL. Нужно будет сделать МРТ для подтверждения диагноза.</p><p>Обезболивающие, которые ему дали, начинают действовать, и он поворачивает к ней голову, способный, наконец, снова говорить.</p><p>– Это ведь хорошо, правда, если так оно и есть? Просто растяжение?</p><p>– Эмиль, – говорит Тару, и крайняя мягкость ее голоса яснее любых слов говорит ему, что это определенно не хорошо, – растяжение третьей степени означает, что ты порвал ее. Совсем.</p><p>– О, – ему известно, что это значит. Фигуристы лучше него были вынуждены завершить свои карьеры после подобных травм, и ему приходится проглотить сгустившийся в горле ком, чтобы задать следующий вопрос: – Буду ли я когда-либо снова кататься?</p><p>Доктор наклоняет голову в сторону, явно раздумывая над ответом.</p><p>– Да, думаю, да, – решает она. – Но на выздоровление потребуется как минимум девять месяцев, и вам нужна будет операция по восстановлению связки. Мы можем начать думать об этом примерно через три недели, как только сойдет отек. Прямо сейчас мы сделаем МРТ для подтверждения, наложим бандаж и охладим, и дадим вам обезболивающие. Мы можем предложить…</p><p>Его мама и Тару внимательно слушают, но Эмилю нет необходимости об этом тревожиться, вместо этого он закрывает глаза и сосредотачивается на дыхании. Так вот каково это – чувствовать, как за какую-то долю секунды весь твой мир ушел из-под твоих ног. Все, что потребовалось, одна ошибка, одно неправильное приземление, и все, ради чего он работал, оказалось под угрозой.</p><p>В конце концов, доктор пожимает ему руку и уходит, а Тару и Хельга поворачиваются к нему, их глаза полны сочувствия, которое Эмиль очень хотел бы не видеть; он уже достаточно плохо себя чувствует.</p><p>– Они планируют сделать МРТ, наложить бандаж, и потом тебе нужно будет отдохнуть две недели. Мы вернемся, чтобы выяснить, целесообразна ли операция, – Хельга говорит ему, стряхивая пылинки с пледа, который кто-то на него накинул. – Прямо сейчас, думаю, нам нужно позвонить Лалли и…</p><p>– Нет! – вырывается у него, он резко садится. Пальцы сжаты в кулаки, лицо бледно от боли и паники. – Не звони Лалли! Позвони Сигрюн, или Миккелю, или Рейниру, но <i>не звони Лалли</i>! Ему не нужно знать! Не раньше, чем закончатся испытания.</p><p>Хельга выглядит ошеломленной его взрывом, но Тару понимает и кладет на его плечо свою крепкую руку, чтобы успокоить его.</p><p>– Тогда мы позвоним Сигрюн, – решает она. – Она в этом разбирается; ты знаешь, что она сломала запястье <i>и</i> вывихнула плечо, когда готовилась к своей первой Олимпиаде…</p><p class="part_brake">***</p><p>Сигрюн приезжает к дому Эмиля раньше него, с Рейниром и Миккелем на буксире. Их руки заняты сумками с закусками и различными гелями, которые, как она настаивает, облегчат боль и уменьшат отек. Она и Рейнир явно приехали прямо с тренировки – они все еще в термобелье, волосы облепляют их щеки из-за замерзшего пота, но они здесь, и Эмиль удивляется, чем он заслужил таких замечательных друзей.</p><p>Никто из них не чужд травм, но Сигрюн провозглашает, что «порванная ACL повод поплакаться друзьям в жилетку» и вытряхивает огромную упаковку сдобных печенюшек прямо на кофейный столик.</p><p>Эмиль измучен и больше всего на свете хочет очнуться от этого кошмара, но он позволяет друзьям суетиться вокруг себя, и заставляет их всех поклясться жизнью, что они не скажут Лалли, потому что его нельзя отвлекать, и, в самом деле, не похоже ведь, что Эмиль умирает. Ему просто больно. Очень.</p><p>Рейнир принес фильмы, и они суют один дивиди в плеер и все вместе втискиваются на диван. При других обстоятельствах Лалли бы присоединился к ним, усевшись на подлокотнике или на полу перед коленями Эмиля, но место, которое он занял бы, пустует, и сердце Эмиля сжимается от боли.</p><p>В конце концов, его вырубает на половине фильма, его колено уперлось в кофейный столик, а голова лежит на плече Сигрюн. Когда он просыпается, его друзья все еще тут, молча наблюдают за ним в мерцающем свете телевизора.</p><p class="part_brake">***</p><p>Когда Лалли бежит, весь мир сводится к скрипу снега под лыжами, холодному воздуху, наполняющему легкие, и ветру, который обдирает его щеки до красноты. Обычно, нет ничего более освежающего и раскрепощающего, чем бежать на лыжах ранним утром, но в этот раз все по-другому. На этот раз в счет идет все.</p><p>Первый набор мишеней – легкотня. Лалли позволяет лыжным палкам упасть и опускается в положение для стрельбы лежа, переводя дух и успокаивая руки. Слитным движением он кладет винтовку на плечо и целится, глаза сужаются, когда он захватывает взглядом цель: крохотный черный диск на расстоянии в пятьдесят метров. Он стреляет, затем еще раз, и еще; четкие звуки выстрелов эхом разносятся над нетронутым снегом, и черные кружочки мишеней закрываются белыми клапанами, показывая, что он поразил свою цель.</p><p>У него не так много времени, чтобы снова встать и закрепить лыжи – каждая секунда на счету. К счастью, пока что это мышечная память, и вот он уже на втором круге, еще до того, как может замедлиться и подумать об этом. Это хорошо – думать слишком много пагубно во время гонки. Выносливость и меткость – вот имена этой игры.</p><p>Пять кругов, четыре раунда стрельбы, и он расстреливает все свои патроны. Когда он пересекает финишную черту, пропотевший и торжествующий про себя, судья кивает ему и записывает его время. К финишу все еще бегут несколько спортсменов, так что он берет протянутую ему бутылку с водой и укутывается в свою тяжелую парку, усаживаясь на ледяную скамью рядом с судейским столом.</p><p>После самого томительного ожидания в жизни Лалли, время финиша его соперников высвечивается на табло в конце трассы, в порядке от самого быстрого к самому медленному. Его собственное подсвечивается зеленым в самом верху списка: сорок восемь минут, пять и три десятых секунды.</p><p>Он выдыхает, чувствуя, как груз пятнадцати лет падает с его плеч. <i>Он едет на Олимпиаду</i>.</p><p class="part_brake">***</p><p>Лалли Хотакайнен Туури Хотакайнен<br/>
20:32<br/>
Квалифицирован с 48:05,3. Приеду домой пораньше.</p><p>Туури Хотакайнен Лалли Хотакайнену<br/>
20:32<br/>
ОМГ! Ты сделал это! Суперское время! Мы ТАК гордимся тобой, Онни плачет!! &lt;3</p><p>Лалли Хотакайнен Туури Хотакайнен<br/>
20:34<br/>
Спасибо. Домой сегодня поздно вечером, успеваю на последний рейс</p><p>Туури Хотакайнен Лалли Хотакайнену<br/>
20:35<br/>
Мы готовы встретить тебя! :) если ты не слишком устал, думаю, Эмиль будет рад твоему визиту. Ты уже сказал ему?</p><p>Лалли Хотакайнен Туури Хотакайнен<br/>
20:41<br/>
Нет</p><p>Туури Хотакайнен Лалли Хотакайнену<br/>
20:42<br/>
Скажи! Ему не помешали бы хорошие новости. :)</p><p>Лалли Хотакайнен Туури Хотакайнен<br/>
20:42<br/>
Почему? Что-то случилось?</p><p>Туури Хотакайнен Лалли Хотакайнену<br/>
20:43<br/>
Он тебе не сказал?!</p><p>Туури Хотакайнен Лалли Хотакайнену<br/>
20:43<br/>
Лалли он порвал свой ACL во вторник. Не будет кататься какое-то время.</p><p>Лалли Хотакайнен Туури Хотакайнен<br/>
20:43<br/>
Я успею на более ранний рейс</p><p class="part_brake">***</p><p>Лету домой – всего час, но для Лалли это вечность абсолютных страданий. Он укутывается в свой худи и сворачивается у окна, подтянув колени к груди, сосет мятный леденец в попытке утихомирить протестующий желудок. Тошнота в самолете не самый приятный опыт для него, или для кого-либо в его непосредственной близости.</p><p>Может и хорошо, что мысли сводят его с ума. Он словно в заколдованном кругу, разрывается между эйфорией от квалификации для того, чтобы представлять Финляндию на Зимней Олимпиаде, и ощущениями ужаса и предательства от новостей, которыми с ним поделилась Туури. <i>Вторник</i>. Эмиль травмировался во вторник. Сейчас – пятница.</p><p>Почему Эмиль не сказал ему? Они – лучшие друзья. Они рассказывают друг другу обо всем, видят друг друга почти каждый день, пусть даже всего на пару минут между тренировками и учебой. Лалли придирчив к своим друзьям (хотя, может, это просто потому, что ему очень сложно находить их), но Эмиль всегда воспринимал все происходящее с ним спокойно. Он помнит, какие прикосновения Лалли нравятся, а за какие тот не будет благодарен. Если Лалли не в настроении говорить, Эмиль, конечно, задаст только те вопросы, что требуют в качестве ответа «да» или «нет», и всегда с пониманием относится к его молчанию. Когда Лалли раздраженный и уставший, он будет сидеть с ним и втирать мятный линимент в его измученные мускулы, болтая обо всем на свете все это время. Он провел часы с репетитором, чтобы усвоить основы родного для Лалли финского, не потому, что ему было так уж необходимо, а просто потому, что он так захотел.</p><p>Конечно, Эмиль небрежен и имеет свойство ляпать невпопад, но ни с кем другим Лалли не хотел бы проводить вместе свои дни, никого больше Лалли не любит так, как он любит Эмиля.</p><p><i>Ой. Вот дерьмо</i>, думает Лалли и бросается к санитарному пакету как раз в тот момент, когда самолет приземляется на посадочную полосу.</p><p class="part_brake">***</p><p>Дорога к дому Эмиля знакома ему почти также, как к его собственному; он поворачивает на автопилоте, едва ли осознавая, что делает, пока заезжает на подъездную дорожку и выскакивает из машины, вытаскивая свои вещи из багажника. Это безопасный район, но он предпочтет не подвергать свое снаряжение риску быть украденным.</p><p>Дверь открывается раньше, чем он смог постучать – должно быть, кто-то видел, как он подъезжал.</p><p>– Лалли, с приездом, мои поздравления. Твоя мама только что звонила нам, чтобы сообщить новости, – Торольф Вестерстрем отступает в сторону, давая ему войти, забирает у него длинные сумки с лыжами и винтовкой и пристраивает их у дверного проема. Лалли скидывает ботинки и оставляет их на полке у двери, и вешает рядом свое пальто. – Полагаю, ты здесь ради Эмиля? Он наверху, но он может спать. Сейчас он принимает сильные обезболивающие.</p><p>– Спасибо, – бормочет Лалли, изо всех сил избегая зрительного контакта, он взлетает вверх по лестнице и останавливается прямо у закрытой двери в комнату Эмиля. Будь все как обычно, он просто вошел бы, но сейчас он в нерешительности прижимается ухом к крашеному дереву. Звенящая тишина приветствует его – предположение Торольфа, кажется, было верным. Может быть, ему все-таки не придется встречаться с Эмилем.</p><p><i>Нет</i>, говорит он самому себе. Он должен это сделать, должен увидеть, в порядке ли он, и должен быть рядом с ним. Дверные петли тихонько скрипят, когда он толкает дверь, и груда одеял на постели шевелится. Эмиль показывается из-под стеганных одеял, сонно моргая в теплом свете лампы на прикроватной тумбе.</p><p>– Лалли? – сипит он, и внезапно у Эмиля ком в горле, и он совершенно не уверен, что же сказать. Он таращится пару мгновений, и затем выпаливает первое, что пришло ему на ум: – Я… думал, ты вернешься завтра.</p><p>– Я успел на ранний рейс, – говорит Лалли, неловко переминаясь в дверном проеме. Как будто не хочет переступать порог. Это что-то новенькое – прежде они никогда не были неуместны в пространствах друг друга.</p><p>Ни один не говорит ни слова примерно с минуту. Внимательные глаза Лалли поймали взгляд Эмиля, и у него во рту сухо как в пустыне. <i>Черт</i>. Он и впрямь рассчитывал, что у него будет больше времени, чтобы придумать, что он собирается сказать Лалли, но сейчас уповать на это явно не приходилось.</p><p>– Почему ты не сказал мне? – наконец, спрашивает Лалли, входя в комнату и закрывая за собой дверь. Его движения насторожены, но элегантны, как и всегда. Все, что Лалли делает, в глазах Эмиля словно танец, странный и до умопомрачения прекрасный.</p><p>– Не хотел отвлекать тебя, – признается он. С трудом отрывает от него взгляд и сдвигает груду одеял, чтобы его лучший друг мог сесть на кровать рядом с ним. Лалли осторожно присаживается на край матраца, наблюдая за ним как ястреб, и Эмиль, не в силах удержаться от смешка, приглашающе похлопывает по свободному месту рядом с собой. – Ты можешь сесть ближе. Я не кусаюсь, просто не сядь на колено.</p><p>Всего через мгновение Лалли поднимает ноги и занимает место рядом с Эмилем, откидывается на подушки и закрывает глаза. Внезапно и остро он осознает, как сильно устал; дневная поездка была напряженной, и он в самом деле плохо спал в Хельсинки. Номер отеля был слишком большим, слишком жарким, слишком пустым, и лихорадочно скачущие мысли не давали ему покоя до самого рассвета.</p><p>– Ты должен рассказывать мне о таком, – шепчет он, и сердце Эмиля рвется от боли в его голосе. – Я не смогу быть рядом с тобой, если ты ничего <i>не расскажешь мне</i>, Эмиль.</p><p>– Прости. Я думал… думал, что будет лучше не говорить тебе.</p><p>Лалли открывает глаза и поворачивает голову, прижимаясь щекой к подушке, чтобы смотреть на Эмиля, тянется рукой пригладить его волосы. Эмиль копирует его позу, вздрагивая, когда перемещает и беспокоит свое распухшее колено. Оно в бандаже и покрыто охлаждающим гелем, и два разных типа обезболивающих текут по его венам, но все равно доставляет ужасную боль. Нежные, невесомые прикосновения Лалли успокаивают его настолько, что он остается неподвижным и терпит.</p><p>– Я в сборной, – говорит Лалли, и Эмиль садится прямо, его лицо расплывается в широкой улыбке. В его глазах пляшет то пламя, что заставляет сердце Лалли вырываться из груди, и он гадает, так ли лихорадочно-алы его щеки, как ему чувствуется?</p><p>– Лалли, это здорово! Олимпиада, за Финляндию! Твоя мечта сбылась! Все остальные уже знают?</p><p>– Нет. Ты первый, кроме семьи, кому я сказал. Хотя, думаю, мама всех оповестила.</p><p>Эмиль понимает, что кроется за этими словами, и выдыхает, протягивает руку, чтобы убрать непокорную прядь со щеки Лалли. Ресницы Лалли трепещут, а Эмиль нежно проводит большим пальцем по его подбородку, сжимает губы.</p><p>– Я облажался, да?</p><p>Лалли неторопливо кивает и тоже садится, обмякая, когда Эмиль тянется к нему и осторожно усаживает себе на колени, стараясь не задеть больную ногу.</p><p>– Я справился бы, даже если бы ты рассказал мне. А если нет, всегда есть следующий сезон, – бормочет он, оседлав его бедра и уложив подбородок на плечо Эмиля. Он сосредоточенно смотрит на изголовье кровати позади них, столь неподвижный, что кажется созданным изо льда. – Биатлон не самое важное в моей жизни.</p><p>Вырвавшийся у Эмиля мягкий смешок ерошит мягкие волосы на его виске, и Лалли отстраняется, оставив руки лежать на его плечах, и торжественно глядит в его бездонные голубые глаза. Все, что он хочет сказать, недвусмысленно написано у него на лице, и одна часть него всем сердцем желает, чтобы Эмиль понял, а другая – нет.</p><p>– Я серьезно.</p><p>Эмиль замолкает, прекращая смеяться, смотрит на Лалли и кладет руки на его тонкий стан, отчасти, чтобы поддержать его, а отчасти, потому что ему нужно удостовериться, что он реален, что он на самом деле вернулся домой.</p><p>– Я знаю.</p><p>И второй раз за эту неделю Эмиль не вполне уверен, как в действительности происходит судьбоносное событие. Руки Лалли скользят по его плечам, чтобы взять в ладони его лицо, и он не знает, кто потянулся первым, но, когда их губы встречаются, это все равно что взрыв и лавина одновременно. </p><p>Он уже давно хотел поцеловать Лалли, правда, но никогда и не думал озвучить это желание кому-нибудь, тем более самому Лалли. На краткий миг он задумывается, не было ли это желание буквально на лбу у него написано, но тут Лалли прикусывает его губу, и он вообще прекращает думать, полностью отдаваясь во власть обуревающих их чувств.</p><p class="part_brake">***</p><p>Они падают обратно на подушки, запыхавшиеся и взъерошенные, и Эмиль рассеянно потирает изгиб шеи, еще трепещущий и раскрасневшийся от удовольствия. Утром на шее определенно будет очень заметный след – благодарение небесам за слои одежды и мешковатые зимние свитера, даже если он собирается сидеть в четырех стенах.</p><p><i>Стоит того</i>, думает он.</p><p>Лалли устроился головой у него на груди, и Эмиль обнимает его одной рукой за костлявые плечи, а другой, прикрыв глаза от света, тянется выключить лампу. Спустя несколько попыток и чертыханий он-таки дотягивается и выключает ее, и практически <i>ощущает</i>, как Лалли закатывает глаза.</p><p>Они лежат в обнимку в тихой темноте, неподвижные и разгоряченные, неразлучные. Неделя выдалась долгой для них обоих, но в сердце Эмиля царит мир, и его веки постепенно тяжелеют. Но до того, как ему удается задремать, Лалли задает последний вопрос хриплым от сонливости голосом.</p><p>– … ты приедешь в Пекин<sup>5</sup>?</p><p>Без особых усилий Эмиль находит в темноте руку Лалли и переплетает их пальцы, сжимая его мозолистую ладонь.</p><p>– Ни за что не пропустил бы.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b>Глоссарий:</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>1. Тройной аксель – один из вариантов прыжка Акселя в фигурном катании. Является реберным прыжком и насчитывает 3,5 оборота надо льдом; считается одним из самых сложных прыжков в фигурном катании.</p><p>2. Добавки с витамином D и рыбий жир – один из множества способов бороться с сезонным аффективным расстройством и другими формами депрессии, связанными с нехваткой солнечного света (3 часа в день, если облака сжалятся над вами). Другие способы включают продолжительные физические упражнения и сидение под лампой солнечного света.</p><p>3. Ледяные ванны – используются для облегчения боли в мышцах, вызванной накоплением молочной кислоты. Находиться в них нужно где-то от 8 до 15 минут.</p><p>4. Корвапуусти – буквально «пощечина» или «затрещина по уху». Финские булочки с корицей и кардамоном.</p><p>5. Тулуп – другой вид прыжков в фигурном катании, для его исполнения используются зубцы конька, а не ребро. Простейший прыжок в фигурном катании.</p><p>6. Пекин – столица Зимней Олимпиады 2022.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>